<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woke Up, Knocked Up by bbrown4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648221">Woke Up, Knocked Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4'>bbrown4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, Gen, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Non consensual body modification, Sudden pregnancy, Twins, Weight Gain, body fluids, pregnancy expansion, quadruplets, quintuplets - Freeform, rapid pregnancy, waking up pregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette wakes up to find herself nine months pregnant. Horrified and in pain, she has to deal with the sudden differences and changes that the baby. Has forced onto her body, as well as everything that comes with it. </p><p>( Warning: sudden pregnancy, weight gain, lactation, breast inflation, etc.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story that I’ve had in the works and I spilt this into three chapters. First two are done and I’m working on the third one so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blankets were warm and heavy on her body, sleep weight down on her. </p><p>Though she was slowly coming to, she shifted and tried to move beneath them. On the queen sized bed, there were many lush pillows at the head of the mattress. </p><p>From the top, a crown of black peaked out and a puff of air escaped in a sigh, the figure moved a bit causing the blanket to shift. It slid down and revealed the slumbering figure of a young woman who was waking up. She blinked sleepily a few times and looked over at the clock on her night stand. </p><p>There was no sunlight, peeking through the blinds covering her windows. </p><p>But the digital clock, read five am this was fairly early in the morning and she groaned softly in protest. It was way to early to be functioning and she turned her head away from the clock. </p><p>Trying to burrow her head back into the pillows and gal back into the sweet embrace of sleep. </p><p>Throwing the covers back, over her head the black haired woman continued to lay there. With her eyes closed and trying to fall back asleep, but sleep continued to avoid her. </p><p>After at least ten minutes of laying awake and not getting any closer. She shifted slightly hoping to find a more comfortable position, thinking maybe that would help. </p><p>But sadly it did nothing, only causing her to wince. </p><p>When a flair of pain traveled up her sides and a second throb followed. Originating from her belly, Annette lay still for a few moments waiting for the pain to die down. </p><p>It didn’t completely fade, but it was manageable now. Wincing she reached out for her cell phone on the night stand and picking it up, she unlocked it to check the date. It was Monday and this meant that she wouldn’t have to work at least until three that afternoon.</p><p>Still her body felt rather sore, in fact almost everything did. </p><p>She grunted confused as to why, she hadn’t done anything to warrant her muscles feeling like. They had been sprained or sore and tight from overuse. </p><p>Annette had spent last night at home alone, watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn on the couch. She was groggy and wanted to grab some pain pills to help with the unwanted pain flaring through her. But that would require her to get up and move to the bathroom. </p><p>So she slid her elbows, closer to her body and leaned up a bit. </p><p>Which caused her sheets to slide down, her chest in the motion and her arms quivered a bit. From the effort and she gasped softly, when they collapsed under herself. </p><p>Luckily the pillows caught her and supported her sore body. Annette hissed her spine throbbing with a dull ache and her back felt sprained from the forced curve. That the brunette took notice, of when she tried to rub her lower back. </p><p>“Gah…oww...”, She whined just as she felt her hips pulse in additional pain. “Sthhh .. it feels like I pulled a muscle.” </p><p>A tingle of pleasure raced through her and Annette chest bounced jiggling in place at the slightest movement. She spread her legs apart and sank farther into the pillows behind her. </p><p>A comfortable position, that let her catch her breath she had barely moved, but felt tired just from the little she did. Her tits swung together and she flinched at the faint zing shooting through them. They felt different than usual, the ravenette wasn’t that sensitive so what had changed. </p><p>Paying extra attention, they felt extremely sensitive, heavy and tender all at once. </p><p>She poked one of the mound, it jiggled and a shot of pleasure raced up her spine. Mouth falling open, this caused her to let out a weak involuntary moan. </p><p>“Oo o-oh god… that’s..”, taking her palm and sliding it across the skin this time, a weight could be felt. A faint splashing could be heard as well and she finally glanced down at her chest. </p><p>“Whoa…” </p><p>Her chest … was it? …were her breast bigger?! Leaning her head down wearily, to get a full unhindered view in their full glory. </p><p>Lo and behold they sat direct in her line of sight, big enough to hide her face in them if she wanted to. Her light skin was stretched out a considerable amount and extremely swollen. From when she had last seen them, the night before gaining several cup sizes, while her nipples had taken on a change as well. </p><p>Her areola had darkened and covered a majority of her breast. </p><p>Nipples had hardened and little lumps surrounded the outer center they were a dark brown in color. Annette frowned, she placed one of her hands under the mound gently lifting and cupping it. </p><p>A light squeeze sent electric pleasure through her and a loud moan escaped her. Head falling back onto the pillows under her, squeezing it again had more pleasure zipping. Up from her breast to cloud her thoughts and it felt so good, she forced herself to stop it wouldn’t help. </p><p>To get consumed by her pleasure, panting slightly she reached up with her other hand and cupped it. </p><p>Feeling the flesh jiggle, under her palm when something wet and warm splashed onto her left hand soaking it. Annette flinched and glanced down, at her breast as a liquid dripped down her hand. </p><p>Rising the hand up to her face, to get a better look at it. She found a wet substance covering it, the black haired woman stared at it for a few seconds. </p><p>Trying to process whatever it was, looking down at her swollen tits. </p><p>A creamy white substance was beading from her tips and dripping from her enlarged breast. It slid down her mound and trailed down her side slipping under the blanket. </p><p>That was covering the rest of her body, her eyes followed it and she caught vague sight of something. Just beyond her large breast, “ If my breast have grown what else has changed? Ugh, I gotta sit up to check.”</p><p>Carefully she put both of her arms, under herself and grunted in effort trying to sit up. The ravenette couldn’t heft herself up far, only sliding farther up onto the pillows behind her. </p><p>Luckily a pillow, fell into place behind her back and  conveniently helped to lift her into a upright sitting position. Annette was finally up enough that, one could say she was sitting but the angle had set a crushing weight sitting upon her midsection. </p><p>Causing her to pant gently, “ Ha… ha …this ha… is so ha…huff… annoying, I’ve ..ha… huff… never been this weak.” </p><p>The blanket covering her was round in shape and stuck skywards in a circular dome. </p><p>While she sat there, Annette could swear that something…almost felt like it was …moving inside her. She gasped and winced swearing that, she felt something pushing against her now wide awake. </p><p>Her hands flew downwards to the sheets clenching it in her palms. Her belly rippled with a solid hard kick, making her dome bugle outwards. The young woman jolted upright, hands clamping tightly against her hard skin. </p><p>“Oh god! Shit! I felt something kick me! Fuck!” , she  shouted falling upright and struggling against the blankets kicking them away. </p><p>The sheet landed at the end of the bed and fell off the edge onto the floor. Where Annette finally, got a full unhindered view of her entire body. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she whined in dismay.</p><p>“Jesus Christ…” </p><p>She was in complete shock, somehow overnight Annette had grown massively, gravidly so. Where her once flat belly was, now sat in its place a firm round ball of flesh. </p><p>In its place, it was bigger than a beach ball and hung low between her thighs eagle spreading her legs apart. </p><p>In its conquest for space, the skin was drum tight creamy and smooth, as a billiard only broken by her protruding navel. Sitting atop her swollen sphere, Annette laughed loudly in disbelief. </p><p>“This… there’s no way that, this is real I gotta be dreaming.” </p><p>Hesitantly she reached out to her hard dome and poked the tight flesh her finger bouncing off it.  As if in response, a solid hard kick distended her skin, making her dome bugle outwards once more. </p><p>Inhaling in shock, what followed was something moving inside her. It felt like multiple limbs, slowly pushing through their bath of fluids and a second rapid kick quickly followed bulging the taut gut. A clear foot, shape stretching the skin out and confirmed a horrifying realization. </p><p>“Oh on NO NO!!”, she screamed in terror and it became to much. </p><p>Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed back into the plush pillows with a solid thump. Blackness crept in from the edges of her vision and she slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fertile Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette wakes up and learns more about the sudden changes that pregnancy has done to her body.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faint bits of sunlight traveled through the closed blinds covering her window. </p><p>One ray of sunshine, hit Annette right between her eyes, which had relaxed during her rest. Chirping birds could be heard faintly and she moaned softly in protest throwing, her arm over her face to block out the sunlight. </p><p>A yawn escaped her and her eyes started to drift, shut  starting to slip back into sleep. </p><p>Two consecutive solid hard kicks, made her belly ripple and bugle, visibly she flinched jolting awake. Annette’s eyes flew open and hands flew to her belly gripping the taut tight womb. </p><p>Jerking upright into her pillows, the black haired woman panted and glanced down blinking warily at the massive  swell that met her sight. Her pregnant belly, resting wide and thick consuming her torso, she meeped in horror as everything cane rushing back to her. Her womb was massive, irreversibly a blimp stuffed to the brim with twins. </p><p>“I….I …I’m..not..”</p><p>There was a immeasurable kick, for a fraction of a second followed by a another, right after the swell bulging outwards. </p><p>“I…I’m really pregnant… like so, so pregnant how?!” </p><p>The ravenette tried to get up and swung her legs over the side of the side only to fall over. </p><p>“Gah, I can barely move with this goddamn thing.”</p><p>  Grunting she tried again, her legs eagle spread and her womb swung down landing between them, it stopped to rest on the mattress below. </p><p>Hitting it with a faint thump, sent a throb of pain shooting through her spine and Annette winced realizing. That her whole center of gravity had been thrown off and the heavier weight of her newly turgid gut. Was pulling her entire body down on her, straightening herself up into a sitting position on the bed. </p><p>Stabilizing herself, Annette slid down her bedside and her engorged breast slapped together atop her taut gut audibly. </p><p>She moaned, hissing in discomfort putting any weight on her ankles made them ache like hell. Slowly rising up upon her shaky legs and hauling herself upright wheezily.</p><p>Another flare of pain tingled from the top of her womb through to the swollen underside. One hand rested on her lower back and the other instinctively fell on the top of her dome. She rubbed it back and forth, massaging the tight skin grimacing, when a spike of sore pain flowed up from her hips. </p><p>The ravenette glanced down at her side, trying to get a better view of her hips. </p><p>Which was difficult around the wide bowling ball, that her belly had become. Able to get a peak around, a distended side she squeaked in surprise. </p><p>Her hips had taken rather well to her sudden pregnancy wider and splayed apart. Spread like a penguin, leaving a gap between her thighs, ensuring that she would waddle instead of walk. Ass puffed out in fat and jiggling in the layer that covered each cheek, her panties had been stretched to the limits. </p><p>When she shifted her weight, Annette to her displeasure felt a dull throbbing pain in her muscles. </p><p>While adjusting her stance and trying to find her balance. A electric pleasure ran through her chest, when she gently trailed her finger down her chest. </p><p>It was sensitive and a drop of lactate oozed from her nipples… milk. “Oh…well shit.” </p><p>She found that killed any last remnant of denial, that had lingered there was no other reason for lactation. </p><p>“This is real….”, Annette whined, she shook her head several times muttering no under her breath. She hesitantly poked and prodded her vast body, “It’s real… I’m actually pregnant… oh god.” </p><p>As the realization sank in, her legs started to wobble from the strain of her sudden mass. Legs struggling to hold up her fertile form, she needed to sit down her body wasn’t accustomed to the excepting weight. </p><p>So she did planting down on her ass that felt softer and juicer. Her thighs spread apart widely on the bed and she leaned back resting some weight on her hands. Brown eyes trailed down her thighs taking vague note of the extra thickness in them. </p><p>A thin layer of fat covered each one and pressing down onto one with a finger. </p><p>She grimaced when the limb sank down absorbing most of the limb, “Ugh…” Annette tried to rest her head in her hands, but found that she couldn’t do it. </p><p>Not with the massive watermelon dome of a belly sitting directly in her path. She placed both, hands on either side of her womb and bent over it. To try and examine it closer, seeing it like this she could tell that it was bigger than before. </p><p>It no longer looked seven to eight months, but her drum taut gut had grown into full term overnight. </p><p>Or something very close to it and she lost her grip on it, hands sliding down the smooth surface. She shuddered and moaned softly, “Ah fuck even my belly is sensitive.. Jesus.” </p><p>One hand went to rest near the top and subconsciously began to rub it as she sat in thought. * This is insane.. I look like I’m fucking nine months pregnant. My belly is waaayy to big to not at least be in the third trimester and I’ve seen pregnant woman look similar…* </p><p>She sighed and ran her other hand, through her black hair, “Jesus.. please don’t be more than one.. I don’t think I could handle more.” </p><p>“I feel like shit..” she whined tugging the longer strands of hair away from her face. </p><p>The slightest movement had her leaking breast jiggle and slap together spending bits of milk to land on her heavy belly. </p><p>“Where the fuck do I go from here…” she asked herself in a bit of a daze and wearily gazed around her room. </p><p>While she sat there, her hand was pressed outwards from the surface of her skin. It shifted her from resting atop her womb and drew her eyes to the expansive flesh. </p><p>As the skin distended once more, Annette grimaced at the feeling it was usual and unwanted. That realization that her baby was kicking her, just as she was processing that. Another kick came from her left side… that was .. another baby. </p><p>Dread filled her core, “oh no no no please .. don’t be..”, as if to answer her two different kicks thumped against the walls of her immense swell. </p><p>Her belly rippled with a solid hard kick, on the other side while one more consecutive kicks bugled visibly. Both atop and the underside of her mass, riddled like waves from the force alone. </p><p>“Wait… is that… four?! Oh Fuck!”, she bemoaned in dread and gaped down at her bulge. </p><p>Now that she was looking at it in a brighter and clearer lighting. How could she have missed this? </p><p>Honestly how had she missed the the differences in size. From how much bigger, she actually was and Annette’s distended sphere was clearly past. 39 weeks with twins, it was hard to miss that she was engorged enough to be full term with multiples. </p><p>Her sides were even puffed outwards and thinly layered in fat. </p><p>“I swear I wasn’t this… big when I woke up, please don’t let me be expanding.” Wearily contemplating, her situation Annette’s gaze shifted over to the clock sitting above her bed on the wall. </p><p>Her eyes narrowed and the clock read at half past two in the afternoon. </p><p>“Ah … fuck work.. right”, She muttered to shelf one hand creasing her womb. “But how the fuck I’m I going to explain ….. this.” </p><p>Gesturing to her fertile and swollen form, still if she wanted to make it in today. Clothes would be the next step, she would need to find something to wear. As well as fit a frown set upon her face. </p><p>“If I can find anything I own that can fit over this fucking blimp.” </p><p>Weak while still groggy and with a bit of heft Annette managed to pull herself into a upright,  standing position in front of her bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dressed And Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette despite waking up pregnant she still has to work, so she struggles to put on any clothes. That she can fit around her wide belly and maternal body. Can she make it in time for work?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that she was standing, the young pregnant woman adopted the position of her hands, pressing them into her back. </p><p>Her other hand laid atop the vividly protruding dome and a dull throb of pain tingled through her belly. Her skin felt tight and fit to burst stretched out like a balloon ready to pop. </p><p>She waddled over to her dresser and pulled one of the draws open. Which caused her breast to flop, together from the sudden motion and they made a faint slacking sound. Landing atop her, large mound they parted in a wide gap leaving space for the swollen womb, to rise up between them. </p><p>She winced in pain from the smack against the hard flesh. </p><p>But ignoring it she glanced down at the underwear in the drawer. “Will I be able to fit any of these now? Can I even get them past this belly to slip on.” She asked herself while reaching around blindly inside. </p><p>This didn’t even cover if she could fit into any of her bras, any of the current ones were too small now. The cups alone wouldn’t be able to fit over her engorged nips. Every movement sent sent a faint zing through them and she didn’t want to attempt anything because of it. </p><p>After feeling around the bits of cloth, her hand grabbed hold of one clutching it and pulling it out of the drawer. </p><p>She had to put in a bit of effort, cause the cloth was struck on something. Shifting her weight to keep her balance it came loose and flew into her hands. </p><p>She grasped it  seeing that it was a bra caused her to groan. “Aw shit, … I just said I wasn’t going to try this too….” Looking at the clock reminded her that she was pressed for time.</p><p> “Alright let’s just take this nice and slow so I don’t get overwhelmed.” </p><p>With that in mind Annette held up both of her arms with the bra in hand. </p><p>Running both arms through the loops, it slid down until the cloth reached her dark areolas. She gasped softly as the cloth dragged over her sore, tender nipples. </p><p>“Hhaaa… shit that feels nice.” Down and down, she pulled slowly as the cups reached the top of her areola. </p><p>She hissed as a tingle of pleasure zipped through her, “Alright just do this quick.” Grabbing one tit, she slipped it into the cup, then the other a good portion was covered. </p><p>Though it was a tight fit and some of her breast were spilling out over the sides. </p><p>She tried to adjust herself, grunting and shivered from the pleasure. From her nipples pressed flat against the cloth of the cups, it wasn’t a comfortable feeling. </p><p>But she could deal with it for a bit, now that her breast were covered. She shuffled back to the drawers and reached back inside shuffling through the bras. To find some kind of underwear she saw a pair and grabbed it. </p><p>She pulled it out and unbundled it in her hands it turned out to be a pair of boxers. </p><p>“Ah….where the hell did these come from?... I don’t remember having these..”, She asked herself bringing them up to her face for a closer look. </p><p>There was nothing unusual about them, just a normal pair of plain black boxers.</p><p> There was a extra large size on the tag, “Well that’s convenient.. hopefully this is big enough to fit.” Annette walked back over to her mattress and sat her juicy ass down on her mattress. </p><p>Being extra careful, she leaned back as much in her limited mobility allowed. Slowly lifting up her left leg, she had a difficult time with it as her belly sat in the way. It took some maneuvering and tilting her leg to the left. </p><p>But she was able to snag her ankle into one of the holes, in the boxers through her leg was sideways. </p><p>She huffed and leaned back trying to wiggle her jiggling ass up off the bed. To get better leavage, she lost her balance and fell onto her back with a cry of surprise. </p><p>Her tight taut gut dragged her down with its weight pressing her heavily into the mattress. The black haired woman painted feeling a bit worn out with both legs in the air. She was able to lift them, high enough for the cloth to slide down her thick thighs they got up, to her upper thighs. </p><p>Where they stopped betting stuck on the thick rolls and Annette whined frustrated. </p><p>She was unable to keep holding her legs up in the air and they fell back down slowly onto the mattress below. She groaned and laid there for a few minutes trying to catch her breath. </p><p>Her tits throbbed from inside her bra, a thin layer of sweat sat on her skin. </p><p>Once her breathing slowed down, she mumbled to herself. “Alright… let’s try this again..these boxers are gonna fit.” </p><p>Sliding both arms under her body, she tried to lift herself up upon her elbows. </p><p>Annette managed to sit up then roll up onto her feet. Her legs were stuck together in the boxers, after a lot of shifting and wiggling of her hips. </p><p>As she could in her limited range of motion and trying to avoid touching her taut gut. The tight cloth finally made it up her chunky body, it slipped onto her wide hips and jiggly ass. They clung tightly to her ass, not leaving much breathing room in them. </p><p>The boxers outlined each cheek and left nothing to the imagination. </p><p>She moaned loudly in relief and collapsed down onto her mattress. Clothed at last in a bra and stretched boxers that didn’t fit well. </p><p>She sat on the edge and rested until her breathing was even . But now that she was somewhat dressed it was time to see how she looked in the mirror. Hefting herself up and talking slow steps over to the mirror, she stopped in front of it. </p><p>Then took a look, what she saw wasn’t great…. She looked like she was gonna pop out of her clothes any minute. </p><p>She sighed sadly, “Aw … I look like a bloated whale..” </p><p>Right on cue, her belly responded by rippling with a hard kick, making her skin bulge out with the shape. </p><p>“Gah.. fu-“, two consecutive kicks followed, she flinched and gasped hands massaging her distended orb. </p><p>Bending over slightly, she rubbed the drum tight skin and her back ached like a bitch. Breast sore from being slapped around in her small bra. </p><p>“Jesus .. I’m never gonna get used to this weight.”, She said and felt the heavy weight of her gut that was just dragging her down with its global mass. </p><p>She felt sore and was rather tired, but glancing over at the clock. “Works in a hour…I better hurry up and get dressed I can’t miss.” Annette moaned softly. </p><p>Turning back to her dresser, the ravenette looked over at one of her work dresses that was hanging from a hook. It was a sliver dress with elastic straps, that would have to work. She was running low on energy reaching out she took the dress off the hook. </p><p>She threw the hanger onto the ground, Annette unfolded the dress and held it out. </p><p>She stepped into it, her thighs squished together in the form fitting fabric. She hiked it up to her ass it, wrapped around her generously swollen ass and hips. </p><p>“Come on, come on..”, She hissed rolling it up the curve of her gut slowly. </p><p>Carefully easing the dress up and covering most of her lower womb. The progress was painfully slow, the fabric was visibly straining and stretching to fit. </p><p>On her gravid form, managing to get the rim of the dress over the apex of her gut. She let out a tired sigh, “ Almost there just a little farther… come on.” </p><p>She took a deep breath and pulled it the rest of the way over her expanded gut. </p><p>“That’s it!” She exclaimed as her hefty breast jiggled and shook with movement in her bra. A thick droplet of milk oozed out of her tits, soaking the cup of her bra and the hot sensation made her bite her lip. </p><p>She shuddered in pleasure, mewling softly she grabbed the straps of the dress. Then hoisted them up over her shoulders and fit both of her arms inside quickly. Luckily they slid into place on her shoulders with no problem. </p><p>She adjusted the final zippers into place, then turned to take a look in the mirror. </p><p>Sighing in relief when she saw that the dress managed to fit her. Everything was secure and in place, if not a bit to tight to be comfortable. </p><p>The white material was bound to her like a leather glove. Every swell and curve of her suddenly chunky body was on display in detailed glory. From the way it wrapped around her fat maternal form, Annette’s reflection smiled dejectedly at her. </p><p>“I feel like I’m gonna explode… I hate this.” The black haired woman whined, one of her hands came to rest on her swell. </p><p>Said hand ran up and down her immense womb, “I still have no idea how the hell I got like this.” </p><p>One of her fingers poked against her protruding skin and bounced off her multiples filled womb, feeling it bounce off.<br/>
The tightly packed meat of her belly, one of the quads kicked in response making her gasp. Still unused to the strange unearthly sensation of her babies inside. </p><p>“God… I’m never gonna get used to that .. it feels to weird.” She complained a bit unsteady on her feet, she turned away from the mirror. </p><p>Wobbling out of her bed room, Annette took a quick glance at the clock. </p><p>Just across the hall from her room and it read 2:30 which gave her about a half hour to get to work. This also meant that it took her a half hour to get dressed. </p><p>She took another step farther out of the room and felt a twinge of pain from her ankles. Which a quick glance down showed that they were swollen. She paused mid step, when a sudden though occurred to her. </p><p>“Wait.. just how the hell I’m I going to explain this at the office. They just saw me two days ago….” </p><p>She felt worn out, but unfortunately Annette couldn’t afford to miss a day of work right now. She walked down the hall or one would say wobble to where the steps sat. </p><p>One hand gripping  the rail, while the other rested on the underside of her belly. </p><p>Taking the first step slow, the ravenette descended down the steps one at a time. With a ponderous waddle that her new body had forced her into. Painting a bit she got to her shoes and paused in front of them. </p><p>Sliding one foot into each shoe, there was a table next to them. </p><p>Atop that table was a bowl that contained multiple sets of keys and where her sat. She snatched them up and headed towards the door, the woman opened it then turned around. </p><p>Making sure to lock the apartment behind her and Annette awkwardly tottered carefully down another staircase. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs Annette heard a gasp. She looked back over her shoulder and found that the source was one of her neighbors. </p><p>“Annie?...” A confused whispered followed her, but she ignored it only  for her a give a quick glance back. </p><p>“I’ll tell you about this later Yoko! I’m gonna be late for work!”, Annette shouted at the other woman. </p><p>Who gaped at her and replied, “Should you be going to work like that Annie?! You look like your super pregnant or something! What the hell happened?!” </p><p>“I tell you more about it after work Yoko! I’m promise!” She yelled back and lumbered past with her extremely pregnant belly leading the way. </p><p>“You better or I’ll hunt you down myself!” </p><p>She crossed to the elevator, belly reaching the doors first they slid open.  </p><p>After she walked in and turned back around facing the doors her hands laid atop her mound resting there. Like their own personal shelf, little did she know that the mysterious growth from before. </p><p>Had return to finish its leftover work. The ravenette pressed the down button on the elevator and as the lift began to descend. Her skin started to gurgle, inflate and expand lifting her hands up she started to grow up. </p><p>Then out another, babe beginning to gestate with its siblings. </p><p>Her drum tight mound sank, with the heavier weight. Gently gurgling it signaled to the world, that her fifth baby and tucked itself into the snug space of her overfilled womb. Causing it to fall forward into quintuplets the fat bubbling along her sides. </p><p>Dragging it farther down with its weight, it flopped onto her thighs with a loud smack.</p><p>Her balance was thrown off her a sec and she almost feel over from the sudden displacement of her weight. Her belly ripples with a hard solid kick, making her dome bulge. </p><p>“Woah holy crap!”, She smacked her hand against the wall and caught herself before falling over. </p><p>The sudden movement, slight deformity and additional baby from the extra roundness of her belly. Proved to be all to much for her extremely tight dress, the cloth gave up. </p><p>A loud ripping noise echoed through the elevator and it spilt right open down her middle. The sliver fabric peeled open like a flower, Annette’s head whipped down to her taut belly eyes zooming in on it. It stuck clear out in the middle of the fabric on full show through the hole. </p><p>Belly pointing right out, shining and turgid the quintuplets pushed her navel outward more. </p><p> Her navel popped out and her belly exploded in a sudden growth, her legs trembled.  This caused her to collapse no longer capable of holding the heavy weight. </p><p>She yelped and her plush ass cushioned her fall, just as her breast jutted out in a growth spurt. Tearing her dress top apart into shreds, the cloth flew onto the floor of the elevator. Annette moaned with the sudden rush of pleasure overtaking her. </p><p>Her tits flopped around atop her dome as they grew to a immense size of HH cups. </p><p>Milk sprayed from her nips, in droplets landing on the floor around her. A ding came from the doors signaling them opening and Annette heard a gasp, that caught her attention. </p><p>Her head whipped around to the source and caught the gaze of another neighbor. Who also happened to be her boss, who was looking in horror. At her engorged and massively pregnant form, her hand over her mouth. </p><p>Annette moaned softly and looked down at herself, she was massively pregnant. </p><p>Her stomach stuck out at least two feet in front of her. Sitting in between her thick fat ridden thighs and underside brushing the cold floor below, causing a faint shiver to run. </p><p>Through her body, while her breast were wide and engorged lactating down her sides. Ass digging into her love handles, they were barely covered by the cloth. That remained of her dress as her boss stared at her in shock. </p><p>“Shit….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>